Papers
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: AU! Elliot and Olivia live together and find out that they can use each other to get further in their careers. What happens when their careers start interfering with their personal lives so much that they are starting to lose sight of themselves? Can they pull through it and stay together or will they crash and burn in always evolving industry. Loosely based on Sonny & Cher's story
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

Olivia sighed looking at herself in the mirror that was lit up in front of her. Her make up was done to perfection, her hair without a single strand loose. Her outfit for the night was hanging on the back of the door, reminding her of why she was in this place. She was here every night, away two young boys and infant daughter. She leaned back in her chair, the silk robe slipping the slightest from her shoulders. She didn't mind this place. In fact, she loved this place. Every idea she ever had or ever cared to mention was brought to life just one story above her. It's everything else that happened because of this place that ended up with her staring at divorce papers.

* * *

 **Five Years Earlier**

She groaned inwardly seeing the blonde Barbie doll girls hanging around the front door of her apartment. Of course, _he can't resist a blonde_. Olivia smirked to herself before pulling out her keys and heading towards the door. One of the regular girls she had seen around multiple times grinned at Olivia and nearly dug her nails into her arm. "Hey Liv, would you mind letting us in?"

"I'd rather not, Kathy." Olivia said before shaking off the blonde and unlocking the door. "I'm not into girls." She closed and locked the door on the surprised girls before hearing her roommate and his current playmate going at it in the other room. "Gross, I really hope they don't make too much of a mess." She usually got home from work when the girls were gone, and she didn't have to worry about hearing or seeing anything. "God, I hope he doesn't come out of there naked." She mumbled to herself before going into the kitchen and placing the two grocery bags on the counter to unpack them.

Her body shuddered when she heard the telltale noises of the two finishing. Her hand grabbed the air freshener and immediately cranked it up, not wanting to sleep in an apartment that smelled like sex. Until she moved in with this guy, she never knew that a room could actually smell like sex. It definitely wasn't a perk of living with him. Popping a grape into her mouth, she started pulling things out and setting them on the counter to start organizing stuff out. That's when her roommate decided to walk in wearing nothing but a grin. The grape flew from her mouth and up into the air. "I got it!" He nearly yelled before catching the small fruit in his mouth and eating it. "These are pretty good. Welcome home! You're home early."

"Yeah, somebody decided to let a rat loose in the coffee shop." Olivia coughed before opening the fridge to put stuff away. "Is there a reason you are walking around here naked?"

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." He smirked before reaching his hand out to grab the grapes.

Olivia grabbed them before he could. "Ah! Ah! Ah! No! Until you disinfect yourself, you're not touching any food."

Elliot groaned and rolled his eyes. "C'mon, I was just in the bedroom."

"Yes, but I know what you were doing in the bedroom and those fingers along with other parts of your anatomy are probably carrying diseases now." Olivia smiled back teasingly before putting the grapes in the sink and starting to put away other foods. "You don't know where these girls have been I might remind you."

"Well, no matter where they've been, most of them have new parts." Elliot chuckled before the blonde emerged from the bedroom buttoning up her shirt and grabbing her things. "Please tell the other girls outside to stop loitering in front of my apartment."

The blonde giggled. "What about me?"

Olivia raised her eyebrow at Elliot. He could be such an ass sometimes to these girls, and today wasn't going to be any different. "That goes for you too." Elliot said before waving at her. "Bye."

"...Bye..." The blonde whispered before leaving the apartment. A few seconds later, the chatter from the girls went away as they all filed to their own apartments.

"You are such a playboy. You sleep with these girls and then toss them aside like they're nothing. I swear; you'd chase anything with a skirt." Olivia lectured him crossing her arms over her chest.

Elliot grabbed an apple off the counter, careful not to touch any other foods. "I make the circumstances clear to them beforehand. Besides, I haven't tried to get into your pants."

Olivia chuckled. "That's because my parts are real... and you know I'd punch you before you even opened your mouth to ask." She ran a hand through her hair before pointing towards the bathroom. "Are you going to shower?"

"Can I get a hug first?" Elliot asked standing up.

"If you touch me, I will castrate you." Olivia said grabbing a spatula from the drawer behind her and holding it out in front of her.

Elliot grinned walking around the kitchen island, watching as she moved away from him. "C'mon Liv, I'm your roommate, and I could use a hug after that insult about being a playboy."

Olivia chuckled nervously. "Our apartment could use a power wash after sheltering your fuck fest. You don't see that happening either."

"If I shower, can I get a hug?" Elliot asked putting his hands on his hips.

"If you shower, clean the bedroom, and spray down everything that you and Malibu Barbie have touched, I will give you a hug." Olivia chuckled before pulling out the pledge from the cabinet above her and setting it on the counter. "Now, did you two have sex on my bed?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, ever since you started putting that wooden board with the nails sticking out of it under your blankets, I tend to stay away from it. I want to have sex, not bandage the girls I bring home." He stretched out, enjoying the astonished look on Olivia's face. "Like the view?"

Olivia smirked knowing how to crush his cocky attitude. "I've seen it before, nothing to be impressed over." She dropped the spatula onto the counter when his smile dropped. "Do you work tonight at the studio?"

"Yes, but I won't bring anybody home." Elliot said before seeing the look on Olivia's face that challenged his statement. "I promise. I will come home alone. It's a brother band we're recording tonight anyway."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought your boss only liked to record girls."

Elliot nodded. "Yes, but these guys are really good." He dropped his arms to the counter in front of him. "When is your next shift at the coffee shop?"

"Depends on when the rat is removed. I might be out of a job for a while. I guess I could always start looking so I don't fall behind on the rent." Olivia sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm making better money at the studio. If you want to wait for the shop to open back up, that's fine with me. You like that job a lot anyway." Elliot said before standing back up and heading towards the bathroom. He turned on his heel to look at her, slamming his hands against the doorframe. "Would you rather clean me yourself so I know I pass inspection?"

Olivia laughed before chucking the hand towel at him. "You're terrible! Go shower!" She shook her head when he grinned at her and walked into the bathroom, stepping into the shower without closing the door. "A man's body is never going to surprise me again living with this guy."

 **Please review! You guys are great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

Olivia held up different dresses in front of herself as she looked in the mirror. The radio was blasting beside her, giving her imagination all sorts of crazy ideas. Ever since she was little, she had wanted to be a star. She wanted to be up on a stage listening to screaming fans as she belted out her own voice to any song that she found interesting at the time. She hadn't given up on that dream either, but she didn't have the confidence in herself to actually prove herself to anyone. She hadn't even mentioned the idea to Elliot, and she trusted him more than her own mother even though she had lied to him about numerous things.

"Do you have a friend in here?" Elliot's voice rang out from behind her.

Olivia gasped and covered up with the dress she was holding. She was thankful for the little clothing she had on, but it was next to nothing. "Jesus Christ! Don't sneak up on me like that. You weren't supposed to be home for another hour." Getting over the fact that she was only in her bra and panties, she grabbed the red dress on her bed and slipped it on over her head.

"The recording session went better than expected. So, I got here early. You still haven't answered my question." Elliot stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"What question would that be?" Olivia asked straightening out the skin tight dress and moving her hands behind her to zip it up.

Elliot walked behind her and swatted her hands out of the way to get the zipper for her. "I came in here and heard singing. Was that you or do you have somebody else in here?"

Olivia frowned at his question. "I'm the only one in here, El." She grabbed her matching mini jacket when Elliot had finished with the zipper, slipping in on over her shoulders and moving her hair out of the way.

"So, that was you." Elliot said making a face that Olivia only knew to mean he was thinking of something totally crazy or totally genius. "You sounded amazing. I didn't know you could sing."

"What are you talking about? I can't sing. The only reason you heard me now is because I didn't know you were here." Olivia said before grabbing her clutch and heading out into the living room to make sure she had everything.

Elliot rolled his eyes following her. "Just because you are too nervous to sing in front of other people doesn't mean you can't sing. I'm not kidding, Liv. You've got a voice. A voice... that I could use."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Wait a minute! Woah! What are you talking about?"

"At the studio. If I get you to sing one of my songs, we both could become famous. I could write your songs, and you could sing them." Elliot grinned already forming their future in his head. His look was for the crazy idea after all. "Just think about it. I work at a recording studio. The producer has been wanting me to prove my worth to him by finding talent. If I give him completely new and brilliant talent, we'd be gold."

"I think you're getting too far ahead of yourself, El." Olivia sighed running a hand through her hair.

Elliot smirked. "I'm just getting started. We could go to the studio as soon as we get a song picked out. We could look through my music tonight and start rehearsing tomorrow."

Olivia huffed out a breath. "I can't tonight. I have a date."

"A date?" Elliot asked. "You don't date." He said almost as if it was a fact. He had been living with her for months. She had never had a date that he knew of before. He knew that she had a past with older guys, but she wasn't as active in the field as he was by any means. He had never watched her leave the apartment to go to dinner with another guy.

"Well, I have a date tonight." Olivia smirked at him.

"Who is he? Do I know him? Could I take him?" Elliot asked stepping closer to her.

Olivia chuckled. "Are you going to pull out a ruler just to see if you have a bigger dick?" She patted his cheek with her palm. "You don't know him. Knowing your physical activity routine, you could probably take him. He's not a twerp if that's what you're thinking. He's an average guy, blondie boy."

Elliot watched as she stepped into the bathroom right before there was a knock on there door. Going to the door, he felt a feeling in his gut that he hadn't experience before, and he didn't like the feeling. He knew exactly what it was; he just didn't think he would get it over his roommate. Pure, uncontrollable jealousy.

As he opened the door, he saw a man with black hair and a square jaw in front of him. He was wearing a simple suit, clearly showing his broad shoulders and narrow waist. He looked like the underwear model on one of the downtown posters. He was carrying a bouquet of red roses, the stems almost the same color as his eyes. "Hello, is Olivia here?"

"Yeah, she's here. I didn't order roses though." Elliot said playing the part of a very confused man.

"Well, these are for her. This is Olivia Benson's apartment, right?" The man asked looked around.

Elliot nodded his head. "Yeah, but I didn't order those. Who would get flowers for my wife?"

He saw the green eyes widen before he shoved the flowers into Elliot's hands. "I don't know. Whoever got them for her didn't leave a card. I would talk to Olivia about it. She may be hiding something from you."

"Are you accusing my wife of being unfaithful?" Elliot asked, his voice rising in mock anger. "Do you know something I don't?"

"No, man, I was just trying to be helpful." The man said stumbling over the garbage can. He ran a hand through his hair to gain some composure. "Uh, have a good night."

Elliot waited until the man was scurrying down the steps before chuckling to himself. He closed the door and turned to put the roses on the counter when Olivia came out of the bathroom. "Where did you get those?" She asked coming over and looking at the flowers.

"Your supposed date came with them. Didn't you notice that he was married?" Elliot asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"He is not!" Olivia gasped before going towards the door. She stopped though when she heard Elliot's next words.

"He had a tan line on his finger, Liv. It was ghost white compared to the rest of his hand. Either he just broke up with his wife to be with you, or he was playing you." Elliot stated pretending to fluff the flowers and cursing silently when a thorn spiked his thumb.

Olivia turned to him slowly. "Are you being serious?" Elliot nodded his head once, his fingers crossed behind his back, before Olivia chucked her clutch into the couch. "God damn it! Fuck! Why does this keep happening to me?"

Elliot felt the guilt hit him when he saw Olivia storm into their room and nearly rip the dress off of herself, almost to get rid of the feelings that were clearly boiling over. "Liv, honey, it'll be okay. Not every guy is going to be married."

Olivia came out of the room a moment later wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts that made her legs look a mile long. "Well, the ones that are interested in me are. Either they just want to get off with a woman there or they hide their wives and fuck me before I find the wedding photos on the bedside table." She grabbed the pillow from the couch and screamed into it, not noticing the look of shock on Elliot's face. The pillow was chucked back onto the couch before Olivia's body dropped down onto the cushions as well. "Maybe I should become a nun. Who am I kidding? I wouldn't be able to do that. I can't go two days without-" She stopped herself from going further, remembering that Elliot was in the room. "Hell, you don't even find me attractive enough to sleep with and you will sleep with anyone."

"Well, not just anyone." Elliot said trying to defend himself. "Look, I don't try to sleep with you because I'm a no strings attached kind of guy. Living with a person has a lot of strings. If you were just another girl walking around Hollywood, I would be setting sights on you."

"You know what. Fuck him. Whatever. I'm not going to sulk in it. I didn't even go out with him. So, forget him. He's missing out on the best ride he'll ever have. C'mon, let's look at your music." Olivia said standing up.

Elliot's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, let's do it. I have no job, no boyfriend. I've got you, and a future that I have no real clue of. What have I got to lose?"

"Alright, let's do it!" Elliot grinned clapping his hands together.

* * *

Later that night, Elliot was strumming his guitar quietly with his music spread out all over the floor and coffee table. Olivia had passed out on the couch with a piece of music on her stomach a while ago with her feet resting in his lap. He smiled watching her sleep peacefully. He still felt really guilty about causing Olivia so much sadness about the date he had managed to chase away. But, he was really happy with how the night turned out. Olivia had read through so much of his music, and she sounded amazing with all of them, but he knew that he wanted something better for her to show his producer.

He thought about his statement early. _I'm a no strings attached kind of guy._ The words were the ones he'd been preaching for years, but they didn't feel the same coming out of his mouth anymore. He didn't know what changed in the past few hours, but he didn't think he wanted to try and go back. "I won't ever hurt you again, Liv. I promise." He whispered before looking back down at his sheet music. He had the notes written down, but no lyrics. "I wonder..." He started playing the notes on his guitar, quietly singing. "I wanna be tied to you... I wanna lay in our bed... I wanna hold you... Until you know all that your worth." He grinned writing the lyrics down and kept writing until it was nearly morning, passing out with his guitar in his lap and a finished song at his feet.

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

Elliot watched as the producer started cursing under his breath for the fifth time in twenty minutes. "Mr. Munch, would you like me to go call the girls again?"

"No, they are all fired as of this minute. They are an hour late and we have our star waiting in a booth for his back ups." John Munch stated dispassionately before laying his hands down on the control panel. "Do you know anybody else who can sing? What about her?" He said jutting his chin to Olivia who was reading a magazine on the couch waiting for Elliot to be done.

Elliot had wanted her to come and see how a recording session actually worked. So far, she was learning nothing from the experience. "Well, she can sing, but she's never been in a booth before."

"Well, there's always a start for something. Get her in the booth and let me hear her. We'll just have to settle with two backers." John demanded before pushing Elliot towards Olivia, taking over the chair at the control panel.

"Hey Liv," Elliot said walking over, watching as her attention diverted to him, "um, are you ready to learn about being in a booth?"

"Finally, something that actually concerns singing. What are we doing?" Olivia asked slapping the magazine down on the small coffee table that was covered with a layer of dust from lack of use.

Elliot put his hands on her shoulders from behind, guiding her towards the booth. "You are going in."

Olivia's eyes widened before she nearly jumped out of his arms. "What?! Are you crazy? I've never done this before."

"I'm very well aware. But, my producer is about to strangle someone if he doesn't start hearing some music. He wants you in the booth to at least give him some sound." Elliot explained before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into the booth. "You're going to do fine."

"But, I don't know the music." Olivia said frantically as she was placed in front of a music stand. She could hardly hold the headphones that Elliot placed into her hands.

Elliot smiled at her trying to calm her down. "Neither did the original back up singers. Don't worry. You'll be great. There's another back up singer in the next booth. Just follow her lead."

Olivia gripped his hand in both of hers. "I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't. I just can't."

Elliot bit the inside of his mouth before looking down at their joined hands. He gently squeezed her hand. "Can you do it if I stay with you in here?" He saw her slight hesitation, answering his question before she could give him an answer he just couldn't accept happily. "Alright. Mr. Munch will start the song in a moment."

Olivia gulped as she put the headphones over her ears, her hands immediately gripping back onto Elliot's. He could tell the music started when Olivia stepped up to the sheets in front of her and followed the words with her eyes. When it the moment came, she started singing the words highlighted for her, listening to the other back up singer to sync with her. Slowly, he saw Olivia's nerves turn into adrenaline. Her frown turned into a small smile and her grip on his hand loosened, but she still held his hand. He grinned hearing her sing without inhibition. It was refreshing to see her this way.

After an hour, John was satisfied with the result and sent the singer and other backer home. "You, what's your name?" He asked when Olivia came out of the booth still holding Olivia's hand.

"Uh, Olivia Benson." Olivia said after a moment, her nerves settling back in place wondering what the man in front of her was going to say. She knew who John Munch was. He was one of the most successful music producers in the industry and she just got to sing in front of him.

"Olivia?" John asked with a frown. "It's not a terrible name." He turned off the control panel before giving her a smirk. "You've got a voice kid. You almost tuned out the other backer. It's a powerful instrument you've got. How old are you?"

"Seven- um, nineteen." Olivia said remembering that Elliot was standing next to her. She felt the heat rush to her face, but calmed down noticing that Elliot didn't pick up on her mishap.

"You're going places, kid. I can see it in you. You may be a rookie at this, but I bet you'll have your name in lights someday. But, that doesn't mean you won't have to work your butt off for it." John reminded her before pulling his jacket on and tipping his head. "I'll see you tomorrow Elliot." He looked to Olivia and held out his hand. "I hope to see you again, Ms. Benson."

Olivia took his hand and was surprised when he brought it up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles gently. "Oh! Thank you."

Elliot tightened his grip on Olivia's other hand at the sight before John left the studio, leaving him to lock up for the night. Pushing down the feeling in his stomach, he turned to Olivia. "I told you that you could do it. John Munch loved your voice."

"I can't believe it. This has got to be a dream." Olivia smiled putting her hand on her chest.

"No, it's not. I'm telling you. We could make gold together. C'mon, I wrote a new song, and I think that you'll like it better than the others." Elliot said tugging on her hand, grabbing his keys before locking up and tugging her with him back to the apartment.

* * *

Olivia smiled looking down at the lyrics she had just sung. "Elliot, this is amazing. I love this. But, I don't think I can sing this alone."

"Well, of course you won't. You'll have backers and John will manage the rest of it." Elliot said sitting down next to her, their thighs touching due to the size of the smaller couch they were sitting on.

"No, I don't mean that. This song... it feels more like a duet than a solo song." Olivia stated before pointing to the lyrics. "I mean we could get a guy to sing this part and it would make a really good duet piece."

Elliot frowned before looking at the piece himself. "But, I wrote this specifically for you." He didn't realize it had come out of his mouth until he saw the shocked expression on Olivia's face. "I mean I just wanted you to sing it."

Olivia shrugged. "It was just a thought. But, if you really just want me to sing it, I guess we can go with that."

"Do you really think it would sound better as a duet?" Elliot asked after a moment when Olivia went to grab a bottle of water.

"Yeah, look at the lyrics in the third verse. 'I'll hold you until the pain is gone. Until your body and your bones are weak.' That could be the guy part. Then, I would sing 'I'm gonna stay with you forever more. Hold your hand in mine to see you smile.'" Olivia said before going back over and sitting down next to him again, picking up his guitar and strumming it softly. "I don't know how to play this thing."

Elliot chuckled. "Alright, I'll show you." He wrapped his arms around her, one coming up from under her arm while the other came to rest on her hand on the strings. "Okay, what cord to you want to play?"

Olivia felt her face heat up at the close proximity. "Uh, what part of I don't know how to play don't you understand?"

"Okay, I get it." Elliot laughed before handing her his guitar pick and taking that hand into his own. He moved the fingers of her other palm to different strings. "Alright, this is the first note." Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He said into her ear before getting up. He didn't notice the goosebumps that broke out across Olivia's skin as he jogged over to the door and opened it. Kathy and two other blondes were on the other side. "Hello ladies, what's up?"

"We just wanted to see you, silly." Kathy smiled snapping her gum in her mouth. "Can we come in?"

Elliot glanced over his shoulder to see Olivia laying back on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table, looking down at the guitar as she strummed it to get used to playing it. He looked back at the girls standing outside his door. "Sorry, but this apartment is now closed girls."

Kathy pouted out her lip. "When will it be open?"

"I hoping never. Sorry, but I'm changing my ways for someone special." Elliot sighed with a smile.

"Someone special. You just did me two days ago." The girl from the other day said behind Kathy.

Elliot shrugged. "Well, a lot happened in those two days. My days of a playboy are over. Have a good day, girls." He closed the door and walked back to the couch, sitting down beside Olivia again.

"Are we done for today?" Olivia asked not looking up at him.

"Why would we be?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrows together, freezing in the positon he was in reaching for the sheet music.

Olivia pointed towards the door. "I heard your cheerleading squad. If you want to nail a blonde, I can play around with this."

Elliot shook his head, his voice sounding more stern than he had ever remembered. "I'm not going to fool around with a blonde. I've got you here. You are more important than getting laid by a manufactured blonde."

"Really?" Olivia asked with wide eyes. He had never talked to her like that, and she had never heard him turn down an offer for sex. It was alarming, but it made her happy for some reason. "Are you feeling well?"

"I've been better than I have in years. C'mon, let's keep going." Elliot said taking her water and swallowing a gulp of it.

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

"Elliot, I'm going to throw up." Olivia said digging her heels into the carpet while he pushed her inside the booth. He had finally convinced John to produce his song with Olivia singing it. It was a miracle, and Olivia wouldn't take it away by being nervous.

"You will be fine. I'll just be on the other side of the glass. Just think of what we did at home and it will come to you." Elliot said standing her in front of the microphone and moving the stand to face her, trying not to feel guilty with the tension growing in her muscles under his palms. "Good luck." He whispered before kissing her cheek and hurrying out of the booth.

Olivia stood frozen. "Did you just kiss me?" She asked knowing that he could hear her, but he ignored her question and let John take over.

John's voice came over the speaker above her. "Alright Olivia, I'll play the music and you just sing the words on that page. Give me what I want." He said before slamming his hand down on the button that started playing the track that Elliot had prerecorded with his guitar in the studio.

Hours had passed and John loved the track, but he kept saying that something was missing from the song that would make it another number one hit. He finally plopped down in a chair and raised his hands in defeat in front of Elliot and Olivia. "I know what it needs." Olivia stated crossing her arms over her chest. "I think that this piece needs to be a duet."

"Liv, this is John Munch. He would know if this song needed to be a duet or not." Elliot said swiveling in his chair.

"I hadn't even thought about making this a duet, but you're right!" John said standing up and going over to his phone. "But, it's late. Who am I going to get to sing this with you at this hour?"

Olivia pointed to Elliot. "Have him sing with me?"

Elliot's eyes widened. "Me? Have you heard me sing?"

"Yes, you're not great, but you're not tone deaf. It would really make me less nervous if you were in there with me." Olivia smiled at him, bumping her hip into his chair and giving him her famous puppy dog face that he couldn't resist even when he didn't know he liked her.

John nodded his head. "Elliot, you're singing. If I don't like it, I'll find another duet partner. But, I want this song out soon. If I don't come out with a single soon, my reputation is going to start suffering the consequences." He pointed towards the booth. "I'm waiting."

* * *

Elliot put his hands on the music stand in front of him, glancing up at Olivia who was staring at her music intensely. Even though this was only her second time in here, she looked like a professional to him. He had seen many artists come through here, and only a handful of them took to music that was she did. "Beautiful." He breathed out.

Olivia looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing." Elliot blurted out shaking his head. "John, we're ready."

"Alright, Elliot I want you to take the first verse. Sing like you're making love." John said into the speaker with a smirk on his face. Olivia's face reddened in response, and Elliot was sure his own was probably the same.

When the music started playing, Elliot began singing. "I wanna be tied to you... I wanna lay in our bed... I wanna hold you... Until you know all that you're worth... Cause when the sun in coming up, I want you to know, that when tonight comes back around, I'll be right here, I need to know that you know that you are everything I never thought I'd find." He smiled hearing Olivia's voice join his in the chorus.

"Cause there will be love and pain and heartache, but I promise you just one thing... I will be the one constant in your life, even when I swear I'll leave you... And I know that there's probably someone out there who will be so much better for you... But I'm nothing but selfish cause I just wanna be tied to you. I just want to be with you."

Olivia grinned at Elliot before beginning to sing the second verse. "Cause I love that smile of yours... When you call me on the phone... I hear it in your voice... And I know that you'll always be there... Cause when you lay me on the sheets, and call me baby, there's this feeling that I get, and I don't want to stop, I need to know that you know that you are everything I never thought I'd find."

"Cause there will be love and pain and heartache, but I promise you just one thing... I will be the one constant in your life, even when I swear I'll leave you... And I know that there's probably someone out there who will be so much better for you... But I'm nothing but selfish cause I just wanna be tied to you. I just want to be with you."

Elliot almost felt like a giddy boy on Christmas morning when he looked up at Olivia to start singing the third verse. "I'll hold you until the pain is gone. Until your body and your bones are weak."

"I'm gonna stay with you forever more. Hold your hand in mine to see you smile." Olivia sang out before they repeated the chorus together, listening to the final cords of the song before the booth went silent.

John's voice came over the speaker a few moments later, watching as the two tried to steady their breathing on the other side of the glass. "That's all I need."

* * *

Olivia hummed as her and Elliot walked down the sidewalk together towards their apartment, both still pumped with adrenaline from their duet together. "I told you it was better as a duet."

"I still can't believe John is going to put that out in a few weeks." Elliot chuckled shaking his head. "People will be listening to us, my song, and experience the emotions we wanted them too. I just can't get my mind to wrap around this yet."

"Well, what will get you to believe it?" Olivia laughed stepping in front of him, stopping either of them from going anywhere.

Elliot smiled at her, looking down at their shoes from just the thoughts running through his head. "You'll think it's stupid."

Olivia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Try me."

"Promise you won't hit me?" Elliot asked and waited until Olivia nodded her head. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, capturing her lips in his. He smiled when he felt Olivia tense up, just letting the kiss happen. He pulled back only a few millimeters, his lips still brushing hers when he spoke. "Is this you kissing? Because it feels like I'm kissing my mom."

"You didn't warn me." Olivia retorted trying to defend her moment of complete shock.

Elliot shrugged. "I don't think that's how kissing works." He stepped around her and started walking to their apartment again.

Olivia frowned and hurried to catch up with him. "Trying to believe something doesn't mean you kiss someone to get yourself in the right frame of mind." She felt herself get more frustrated when Elliot just kept walking, knowing that their was a shit eating grin on his face the entire time. She knew she shouldn't, but he was tempting her to her breaking point. "Why don't you try again?" She smirked when he froze on the spot.

"Try again?" Elliot asked turning around to face her. She was bundled up in her black coat, her hands shoved into her pockets, and her eyes were nearly black with either determination or something else he hadn't seen before. "I don't know if I want to try again."

"Fine, be that way. I know I'm a good kisser." Olivia stated as she began to walk past him. "I'll just get a boyfriend."

Elliot grabbed her arm and turned her around, kissing her again square on the lips. She didn't hesitate this time. Her lips immediately melded to his and gave him everything that he was returning. Other than his hand on her covered arm, there was no physical contact other than their lips meeting each other gently at first and becoming more frenzied. He pulled back when he remembered where they were. "No one gets to kiss you but me." He pecked her lips again, glancing down the street to their apartment building. "Do you want to go home and continue this?"

Olivia looked down at his hand still on her arm. She didn't know if it was the sudden high she was on from the song or the words that he sang to her not two hours ago, but she could only think of one answer. "Yes."

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Olivia already had her legs wrapped around his waist when the door to their apartment flung open. Elliot stepped inside and kicked the door closed before pinning her against the wall. She moaned as she started pulling at his jacket, getting it off of him after a brief struggle. The throb between her legs intensified when Elliot started grinding his hips into hers. His hands made their way under her shirt, pawing at her heated skin. "Just take it off." She whispered, desperate for the feeling of his skin against hers.

Elliot didn't hesitate to take the shirt and jacket off of her in one fluid movement. His hips pushed her harder against the wall, his member straining against the confines of his jeans. Olivia clung onto his shoulders, moving her core up and down over his hardened length. The growl that came from his throat sent goosebumps out across her skin. He wrapped his arms back around her waist, moving them towards their shared bedroom. Stepping over his pile of dirty clothes on the floor, he dropped her down on her bed before taking off his t-shirt. Olivia's eyes raked over his exposed chest before he pulled at the buckle of his belt. He saw Olivia's hands move the button of her jeans before he put his hands back on her thighs. "I want to do it."

Olivia felt his hands move up to her waist before she grabbed his wrists. "Wait!" The word blurted out of her mouth before she realized she was saying it.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked holding up his hands as if the cops had told him to put his hands up in surrender.

"I can't do this." Olivia whispered moving out from under him. She stood up and covered her mouth with her hands. Elliot sat down on the bed looking at her. "I'm sorry. I just can't... sleep with you. You're my roommate, and I really don't want to be another one of your bimbos that you fuck and dump within the same amount of time it takes to cook an egg."

Elliot frowned. "What makes you think I'd do that to you?"

Olivia's eyes widened. "El, I've come home and seen enough girls in this apartment to know that you are a classic playboy. I'm not looking to be a moment of fast fun for you." She put her hands on her hips, looking down at the floor and scolding herself for not stopping this sooner. She bit her lip seeing the evidence of his arousal, her stomach clenching involuntarily knowing that it had come so close to being inside of her.

"Fair enough." Elliot said before stand up in front of her, his bare chest meeting her eyes. "But, you're not those other girls I bring around here. You are someone that I care about deeply."

"I could tell by all the girls who crawled over me around midnight to jump into your bed." Olivia chuckled sadly. She crossed her arms over her chest, still aware that she was only covered by her bra.

Elliot put his hands on her shoulders and sat her down on her bed. "Okay, I think I know how to reassure you about this." He squatted down between her legs, keeping his hands on her waist. "Listen, I know that when it comes to relationships I'm not the greatest guy to talk to. I'm probably the worst guy to talk to. But, you've been with me everyday for the past few weeks. Have you seen any girls come by? Have you seen me walk around the apart naked... because of sex? No, you haven't. I've come to realize just how much I like you. When I heard you singing my song tonight, the one I wrote for you, I fell for you. I wrote that song after watching you sleep on the couch next to me for an hour."

"Why the sudden change? Why do you suddenly like me?" Olivia asked feeling her heart pound against her chest harder than she had ever felt it before.

Elliot scratched the back of his head. "When you told me that you were going out on a date with that guy I told you was married, I got insanely jealous. I can't explain it. I only thought of you as my roommate up until that point. You were my friend. You were off limits, because I didn't want to lose you as a friend. But realizing that some other guy could take you away from me,... I don't know. I just couldn't handle it. That's why I told that guy you were my wife... and I told you he was married so I would have you all to myself."

Olivia's jaw dropped before she threw her fist into his stomach, watching him fall back onto the floor groaning. "Asshole! Do you know how stupid I felt after that?"

"I only did it because I wanted you." Elliot wheezed out laying on his back.

Although she didn't want to, Olivia couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "You are really something." She brought her legs up onto the bed, playing with her fingers. "Did you really write that song for me?"

"Why do you think I only wanted you to sing it?" Elliot asked slowly sitting up, keeping a hand against the spot she assaulted. "I wasn't kidding back there on the street. I only want you, and you're mine now. You are only allowed to kiss me now."

Olivia smirked down at him, the moonlight the only thing allowing her to see his face. "And if I refuse?"

Elliot grinned. "I'll just have to keep you chained up in this apartment. I really don't want to become a criminal trying to keep you as my girl." He grimaced as he moved his legs. "Do you have a pair of brass knuckles or something?"

"Just a lot of muscle." Olivia giggled before running her hand through his hair gently. She leaned down and kissed his lips, lingering just long enough to bring the mood back. "So... do you want to come back up on the bed?"

"Yeah, I would." Elliot smiled before turning over onto his hands and knees. "You might have to be on top. It won't be so bad for me. I'll get an amazing view."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "If you're in that much pain, maybe we should hold off." She nearly yelped when he pounced on her, making a fit of giggles erupt from the surprise of it. "You are ridiculous sometimes." She wrapped her legs around him while he hovered over her.

Elliot kissed her hard, letting his body meld against hers. "A little pain won't stop me from making you my girl."

"Your girl?" Olivia asked cupping his face in her hands.

Elliot brushed her hair out of her face, loving the brown eyes staring up at him. He felt her legs cradle his waist, her touch making his skin burn. He kissed her lips again, making his way down her jaw, her neck, and to her chest. He nearly clung to her as he rested his head between her breasts, his bottom lips skimming the lace of her bra. "Yeah, my girl."

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

Elliot groaned feeling his body start to wake up against his brain's protests. He reached around his small mattress to find try and find the warmth of his girlfriend, but he could only find sheets. "Liv?" He called opening his eyes. He smiled when he saw her standing in front of their bedroom mirror playing with her hair. "What are you doing?" He asked looking over her. She had already gotten dressed for the day with a pair of denim shorts and a white graphic zip up hugging her frame.

"I'm trying not to freak out." Olivia stated before walking over to the bed and putting her hands on her hips. "Do I look like a girl who just had sex last night?"

Elliot chuckled at her question. "It's not like there's a sign above your head saying it. Besides, you weren't exactly a virgin before last night... right?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

"Well, then I don't see the problem. But, you may want to cover that hickey on your neck." Elliot commented as he rested his head on his hands, laying on his back.

"There's already three layers of foundation on this thing." Olivia smiled pointing to the red blotch under her ear. "And, there's a reason I'm asking." She threw her leg over him, straddling his waist. "I have something to confess."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Okay, sexy position. That would be a sexy thing to say if you didn't sound so nervous."

Olivia chuckled before biting her lip. "That's because I am nervous. I completely forgot my mother was coming here today to see me. I haven't seen her in a few years."

"Well, baby, I'll be here to help you get through it. It'll be good for us to get the difficult task of meeting the parents out of the way. We can focus on us." Elliot yawned giving her hips a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Alright," Olivia blinked, "it's not helping me calm down when you act like a devoted boyfriend. It doesn't sound like you. Anyway, that's not what I have to confess though."

Elliot sighed and sat up, wrapping his arms around her frame. "It can't be too bad. Did you lie to me?" He saw Olivia nod slowly. "Well, what is it?" He asked with a frown.

Olivia pressed her palms against his chest, reveling in the heat from his skin. "Okay, um... do you remember when I moved in? I told you that I was twenty, about to turn twenty-one."

"Yeah, I remember. I know there's an age gap between us, but it doesn't bother me." Elliot nodded.

"Well, that's good, because it's actually bigger." Olivia confessed. "I'm sixteen, and I won't be seventeen for a few more months."

Elliot's jaw dropped. "What?!" He sprang out of the bed, nearly knocking Olivia onto the floor. "You didn't think that was something to mention? Liv, I could go to prison."

Olivia stood up, putting her hands up as if it would calm him down. "I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't think it was a big deal until I woke up this morning and realized what that age gap implies."

"Wait a minute," Elliot said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Did you drop out of high school then?"

"Yes, I dropped out of high school." Olivia rolled her eyes. "I didn't like, and I didn't like living with my mother. The decision was simple."

Elliot sighed shaking his head. "So, that means I am ten years older than you. I slept with a sixteen year old."

"Look." Olivia huffed putting her hands back on her hips. "If this is going to be a problem, I can leave right now. I won't tell anybody, and you can forget about everything. I was fine without you before. I'll be fine moving forward."

Elliot grabbed her and brought her to his chest. "We'll make it work. I'm not letting you go anywhere. But, we are definitely going to talk about our situation until you turn seventeen."

Olivia pouted out her lip, letting her finger run down his abdomen towards his cock. "Does that mean I won't get to feel you inside of me until my birthday?"

Elliot groaned when her hand wrapped around his member, the blood starting to rush down to greet her. "It's something to consider." He grabbed her wrist and pried her hand away before her other hand took it's place. "Damn, you are good for a sixteen year old."

"Can we stop focusing on that now?" Olivia asked with a smirk before kissing him. She grinned when he gently laid her back on the mattress and settling himself between her legs.

Elliot wrapped his fingers around the zipper to her sweater when the doorbell to their apartment rang out. "You can call her later and tell her that no one was home."

Olivia pecked his lips again before getting up. "I already told her I'd be home all day today. Sorry baby."

"So, a cold shower this morning." Elliot sighed running a hand down his face as he kneeled by the bed.

* * *

Olivia sat across the table from her mother as she looked around the small apartment. "So, how is Amanda?"

"Oh, you know your sister. She's focusing on her schoolwork. I must say. There is a bright future ahead of her if she keeps up her grades like she has." Jo smiled taking a sip of the coffee her daughter had made for the two of them. "And, how is your job as a counter girl going at the coffee shop?"

"Someone let their pet mouse go loose in the shop. It's been closed for a few weeks for inspection and decontamination." Olivia explained with a nod of her head. "I actually started working on my career in music like I said I would all those years ago."

Jo chuckled softly. "Oh dear, you're still stuck on that dream of yours. Olivia, honey, it's time you got your head out of the clouds. Nobody is going to hire a high school drop out plain poor girl to sing a song on the radio. I don't understand why you didn't take my advice and further your career in dance. You were so good as a child, but your father always had to encourage you to sing with his little mannerisms."

"Daddy believed in me." Olivia defended her father although he had left years ago. Although she hated him for leaving, he was still the only person who ever told her that she could be the singer she wanted to be. "Besides, I loved to dance, but I don't want to make that my main career. I can still dance up on a stage. I'm just going to be singing too."

Jo patted her daughter's hand. "If it didn't work out for me, it won't work out for you. I put blood, sweat, and tears into my career as an actress. Once I married your father and got pregnant with you, I was no longer wanted, and I had talent to work with." She didn't notice the look of anger flash across her daughter's face. "So, where is this roommate of yours. I'd like to meet her and know who is taking such good care of my unemployed daughter."

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "My roommate is taking a shower. We were working late last night at the studio."

"The studio?" Jo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, we recorded a single last night with producer John Munch." Olivia stated before Elliot walked into the room. "There coffee on the counter."

Elliot grabbed the coffee pot and a mug and walked over to the table. "Thank you. This must be your mother." He held out his hand. "I'm Elliot Stabler."

"Jo Marlowe." Jo said without making a move to shake his hand. Her gaze turned towards Olivia. "You didn't tell me you were living with a man."

"I didn't tell you I lost my virginity to our next door neighbor when I was twelve either." Olivia smirked, making Elliot spit out the coffee he had gulped down. She handed him a napkin to let him clean up the mess. "I haven't told you a lot of things."

Jo smiled at turned her attention to Elliot. "Do you know that my daughter is only sixteen years old?"

Elliot nodded once. "Yes, I do."

"I could bring the law into this. You are still sixteen. I could report you missing and have the cops come bring you back home." Jo reminded her daughter. "And, I will do that if you are sleeping with this boy."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You don't want me back home anymore than I want to be there."

Jo pointed at Elliot. "I'd rather you be here than be raped by your roommate."

"Woah! I haven't raped your daughter." Elliot said putting up his hands defensively.

Jo glared at Elliot. "But, you've had relations with my daughter, haven't you?"

"I haven't fucked her if that's your subtle way of putting things." Elliot stated before pointing at Olivia. "Just ask her. She's seen me bring home enough girls to know I'm not worth it."

Olivia chuckled shaking her head. "I got so tired of cleaning up after him. I gave him his own disinfecting kit to clean up all the diseases."

Jo looked between the two with narrowed eyes. "How old are you, Elliot?"

"Twenty-six." Elliot stated as he took another sip of coffee.

"Well, I know my daughter. If she's anything like me, she'll fuck you just to spite me." Jo smirked as she looked at Olivia.

Elliot sprayed out his coffee again, slamming his hand down on the table. "Honestly, I can't even drink my own coffee without talking about me having my way with your daughter. Look, I get you're Olivia's mother and all the shit that goes with that. But when you're here, you are going to treat Olivia with respect and not imply that I'm going to be imprisoned just for sitting in the same room as your daughter. She may be sixteen, but she's acting more like an adult than you are."

Jo scoffed. "You have some nerve talking to me like that."

Elliot laughed despite the anger boiling in his stomach. "And, you have a lot of nerve coming into my home and accusing me of rape." He stood up and filled his coffee cup back up. "I'm going to sit out on the balcony and maybe drink this cup."

Olivia giggled covering her face as Jo glared at her, Elliot storming out of the room towards their balcony overlooking the street below. "I don't think I've ever enjoyed your company this much, Mom. This morning has been fun adding Elliot into our conversation."

"I can still take you back home." Jo threatened her.

"And, I'll run away again and come back here. There is no way I'm staying with you where I have to keep my door locked at night just to keep myself from the line of men that stumble out of your bedroom." Olivia said suddenly feeling anxiety in the pit of her stomach. "I just hope that Amanda doesn't have to deal with that shit now that I'm gone."

Jo frowned. "The men that leave my room leave satisfied."

"Yeah, that's why they used to whisper dirty things to me while looking through the keyhole to my room." Olivia muttered before standing up and closing herself in her room.

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

Olivia closed the front door, locking it as her mother left after staying with her for five hours. She leaned against the door, looking over at Elliot who was still hiding away on the balcony. "She's gone."

Elliot stood and walked back into their apartment, going over to the sink to rid himself of the dirty dishes from breakfast. "Is she going to take you away from me?"

"She threatened, but I doubt she will." Olivia said before sitting down at their small dining room table that could be considered lawn furniture. "I'm sorry you had to deal with her. She's just been on my case about not seeing me."

"I get it. She's still your mom." Elliot nodded sitting down next to her. "Were you telling the truth earlier today?"

Olivia rested her head in her hand. "About which part?"

"Losing your virginity when you were twelve." Elliot said reaching out and taking her free hand into his.

Olivia nodded her head. "It was terrible, and I didn't even get to finish. Once he was in, he was done. A breath mint can last longer than he did."

Elliot rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "Why do you hate her so much?"

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "She never really cared about me. I take after my father with looks and ambitions. He was a country singer who went around singing in bars. Anyway, he left when I was six. Mom never treated me like her daughter once he did. Once she had my sister Amanda, she was the one to take on my mom's dreams for her."

"So, she just tossed you aside." Elliot whispered.

"Pretty much. After a few years, when I was old enough to babysit Amanda, she did the same to her." Olivia sighed. "My mom was more concerned about her next lay than my sister and I. I wouldn't let Amanda sleep in her room when Mom would bring home the guys she met. I would let Amanda use my iPod and headphones so she didn't have to listen to those men."

Elliot squeezed her fingers gently. "What did they do?"

Olivia took a shaky breath. "My mom was too drunk to really fix their 'problem.' So, they would come knocking on my door." She felt Elliot's fingers wrap around hers tighter. "They were awful, always drunk too. I barely slept; therefore, my ambition towards anything outside of just surviving was minimal and sleep deprived."

"Did any of these guys ever..." Elliot trailed off.

"Almost." Olivia nodded. "I was seven. It was the guy that knocked my mom up with Amanda. It was the first time my mom had ever brought a guy home. I didn't really know what was going on. Well, she was too wasted and passed out. He finished with her and then came to my room. He climbed into my bed and said that he wanted to play. I was smart enough to say that I need to go to the bathroom first." She wrapped her other hand around Elliot's, finding comfort in the small physical contact he was giving her. "Luckily, he let me go. I locked myself in the bathroom and slept in the bottom shelve of the linen closet."

Elliot felt a tear slip down his cheek. "What happened after that?"

Olivia sucked in a breath. "I told my mom the next morning when she said that he was gone. Instead of calling the cops, she slapped me across the face and called me a slut."

"Did you ever tell anyone else?" Elliot asked.

"I told a teacher once. She brought it up with my mother before taking action to call the cops. My mom shoved me in the car and we moved that night. Amanda was only a few months old." Olivia breathed. "I was basically her mother, but I had to leave. I couldn't take it anymore. Elliot, I left my baby sister alone in that house."

"Hey, shh, it's not your job to take care of her." Elliot said moving closer to her as she tried not to fall apart in front of him. "I'm sure she's fine."

Olivia sobbed. "I left her all alone."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her. "You did what you had to do, baby. If you stayed, it was just putting you in danger."

"Can you promise me something?" Olivia asked into his neck.

"Anything, honey." Elliot breathed.

Olivia club onto his shoulders. "Promise me you'll never toss me aside like my mother did."

Elliot squeezed her tighter, almost trying to cocoon her within his limbs. "I promise you, Liv. I will never let you go."

* * *

Olivia ran her fingers gently over the skin on Elliot's chest. "I thought you said you wanted to talk about this before this happened again."

"I changed my mind." Elliot said into her hair. He looked back up at the ceiling, only seeing the popcorn detailing from the moonlight streaming in from the single window. "We just have to be careful until you turn seventeen."

"How much trouble could you get into over this? I wouldn't say that you were raping me." Olivia asked looking up at his jaw.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it would depend. But, rape is rape. My career would be ruined with a charge like that. Even just an accusation would do the damage."

Olivia slipped her fingers through his. "So a lot." She snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Do you think we could win custody of Amanda once I turn seventeen?"

"You would wanna do that?" Elliot asked turning on his side to look at her.

"I took care of her as a baby. She's gotta be easier now. I'm not her mother either, so she's not going to try to detach from me or whatever those TV psychologists say." Olivia huffed before laying her head on Elliot's arm. "If you don't think it's a good idea, we don't have to do it. I just don't want her to run away like I did so I can never see her, and I don't want her to fall victim to one of those guys either."

Elliot pushed back the hair that had fallen in front of her face. "You really want this, don't you?"

"I do." Olivia whispered.

Elliot pressed his lips to her forehead. "I don't see a problem with it. Hopefully, we'll have the money to pay for a lawyer by then. It'll be hard to get her though. We'll be fighting with the legal and biological parent."

"Once the court finds out what is happening, they would think twice about letting her leave." Olivia said.

"Then... I say we go for it." Elliot smiled softly.

Olivia grinned and threw herself on top of Elliot, impaling herself on him the second she lined him up with her. He groaned grabbing onto her hips. "I love you." She panted feeling him harden inside of her.

Elliot bucked his hips up into hers, hearing her gasp and moan softly. "I love you too."

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Please review!

Elliot ran into the apartment, nearly tripping over the laundry basket on the floor to get to Olivia. "Liv!" He whipped around trying to find his girlfriend, smacking his head into the doorframe. Groaning as he fell to the ground, he felt Olivia's hands on his head. "Where the hell were you?"

"In the bedroom." Olivia chuckled, stroking the red mark on his forehead. "What's wrong?"

"Uh," Elliot glanced down at the floor, now covered with the mail he had just received. He sat up and ruffled through the envelopes before finding the one he wanted. "This! Here it is." He held up the letter for her. "It's from the recording company."

Olivia took the envelope from him. "What do you think it is?"

Elliot shrugged. "Either it's a check or a bigger opportunity." He pulled her into his lap, her back resting against his chest as they both looked at the envelope. "We should open it."

"Remember that we are just starting out. We have plenty of other opportunities that could come." Olivia reminded him before tugging open the envelope. Pulling out the letter inside, she unfolded it. "Mr. and Mrs. Stabler?"

Elliot grinned. "I already like this letter."

"Ha ha." Olivia smiled sarcastically. "Mr. and Mrs. Stabler, this letter is to reach out to you as prospective recording artists. Under the direction of John Munch, we would like to invite you to our studios."

"We're in." Elliot grinned as he skimmed the rest of the letter.

Olivia held up her hand. "Hold on, El. This sounds more like an interview or a meeting."

Elliot took the letter from her. "Even better! We can negotiate what we want." He stood up, nearly knocking her onto the floor. "I can't believe it. Liv, this is what I've been dreaming of, what you've been dreaming of."

"Yes, but... doesn't it seem too good to be true?" Olivia asked standing up herself. She couldn't help but laugh when Elliot hugged the letter to his chest. "Let's clear our heads before we go ahead and jump on this."

Elliot nodded. "We should at least call them to set up a meeting though. We don't want to seem like we're ignoring them." He stood up and hurried to grab his phone. "I bet we could make a whole album out of the songs I've written."

"We could." Olivia agreed. She slowly walked over to him, resting her upper body down on the counter in front of him as he scanned the letter again. "Do you really think that this could be our big break, El?"

"You more than me." Elliot stated. "I'm not the best singer, but I can write your music."

Olivia sighed, resting her chin in her hand. "Too bad. I really liked having you in the studio with me. I feel like people would like it better if it was a couple singing love songs to each other than just two random artists who work for the same company." She turned up the radio, hearing their song playing through the speakers. "Our first song seemed to go over well."

Elliot chuckled. "Well? It's been on every hour for the past week." He tangled his hand in hers. "I bet they'd like it better if it was a married couple singing love songs to each other."

"Is that your way of asking me to marry you?" Olivia asked, arching her eyebrow at him.

Elliot groaned, dropping back against the barstool. "Well, I got tired of waiting for you to ask me." He smiled when Olivia let out a laugh. "You'll be seventeen here in a few months. It could be small, just a small moment that is a huge turning point in our lives."

"Life is filled with those small moments." Olivia stated before taking the letter back from him, seeing the signatures at the bottom. "Give them a call."

"Yes!" Elliot shouted before grabbing the phone off the counter. Planting a kiss on her cheek, he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

Olivia laughed as he jumped over their chair to run into the bedroom. She held up the letter again, reading through the fine print once again. "I hope this works out."

* * *

Elliot held open the door, letting Olivia walk through, before shaking Munch's hand. "Thank you for this opportunity, John."

"Well, the agency would be a fool to let this one get away," John said, winking at Olivia over his sunglasses. "The boys upstairs loved your duet. They weren't crazy about your voice, Stabler. But, Ms. Benson, my darling, you were a smash."

Olivia slipped her hand into Elliot 's. "Thank you."

"Shall we get started?" John asked, holding out his hand to a large black and gold door with the company logo as the handles.

Elliot squeezed Olivia's trembling hand. "No better time than the present."

"The contract, in summary, states that Ms. Benson will sing for us and only is for the next two years. Mr. Stabler, you will be part of the music writing when needed." The company President explained, pressing his hands together as if praying.

"I'll only record a song of Elliot has written it." Olivia stated flatly. She ignored the grip Elliot put on her thigh. "Without him, we wouldn't even be talking right now. He needs to be involved in everything that you sign me up for."

John hid a smile behind one of his fists as the President gazed curiously back at Olivia. "Is there something more going on here? From the way John laid it out, you two were just roommates."

Elliot cleared his throat. "We recently got engaged."

"They sang a love song together, Fin. He may not have the best voice, but people are suckers for real love and music." John stated. He tapped his fingers against the table. "There are endless opportunities for this kind of act. Between the solo acts and the bands, the last singing couple we've seen has disappeared from the face of music. If we keep them relevant, we could have the next Sonny and Cher on our hands."

Fin nodded. "From a business stand point, it's good and bad. Marriages go bad left and right all the time. As well known people, every detail of your lives and marriage will be scrutinized. But if you stay together, we could be gold records for the rest of your careers." He arched his eyebrows with a smile. "Alright, new deal. You sing, solo, until you two tore the knot." He pitched, pointing to Olivia. "Once we do some PR on your marriage and the song, we will set you two up as a duet only couple. This way if the marriage or relationship goes bad, you can each have your own respected careers in the industry."

John looked at the two and shrugged. "Best deal I've ever seen him lay out."

Elliot took one glance at the grin on his fiance's face before smiling himself. "Draw up a new contract. We'll bring our own pen."

 **Please review!**


End file.
